Good Day or Bad Day?
by Galaxy YunJae
Summary: Di hari yang seharusnya membahagiakan menjadi hari yang penuh dengan air mata. YUNJAE GS ONESHOT


Good Day or Bad Day?

Cast : Jung Yunho

Kim (Jung) Jaejoong

Appa Jung

Umma Jung

Jung Hyuno

Genre : romance, hurt GS

Di sebuah tepatnya di dapur salah satu apartemen tersebut terlihat Seorang yeoja cantik dengan perut besarnya sedang sibuk berkutat dengan bahan makanan dan alat masak. Tak lupa sesekali melirik ke arah jam sudah hampir menunjukan pukul 7 malam. yeoja itu harus bergegas menyelesaikan acara memasaknya sebelum orang yang dicintainya alias suaminya itu pulang

Tak berapa lama kemudian ia mendengar suara mobil sedang parkir di depan rumahnya. Ia tau itu suara mobil suaminya. Ia ingin menyambut sang suami sekarang. Tapi mengingat dia sedang memasak dan tidak ingin membuat masakan yang hampir jadi itu gagal.

"yunnie..Kau sudah pulang? Tunggu sebentar masakannya hampir selesai". Jawabnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada suaminya itu.

Merasa tidak mendengar jawaban dari sang suami. Jaejoong kembali fokus pada masakannya.

GREP

Sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Jaejoong juga juga merasa hembusan nafas sang suami di telinganya.

"yun.. bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu? Aku tidak bisa memasak." Jaejoong berusaha menetralkan jantungnya yang berdegup kecang. Dia tidak ingin yunho sampai mendengar detak jantungya sekarang.

"boo.. aku merindukanmu dan uri aegya. Sungguh.. di kantor tadi aku merasa waktu berjalan sangat lambat aku sangat tidak sabar untuk memelukmu jae.."sambil mengendus leher sang istri.

"ne.. tapi biarkan aku menyelesaikan masakanku dulu yun.."

"5 menit. Hanya lima menit. Kumohon. Aku janji ini yang terakhir."

"baiklah hanya 5 menit"

"Uhm.."

oOo

jaejong tengah bersantai sendirian di depan tv. Setelah makan malam dan membantu jaejoong mencuci piring 1 jam yang lalu, yunho langsung melesat menuju kamar mereka. Jaejoong tau yunho pasti langsung menyegarkan diri dengan mandi dan jaejoong tau yunho akan memakan waktu lama hanya sekedar untuk mandi.

Setelah selesai menyegarkan badannya yunho langsung mencari istrinya. Di lihatnya sang istri sedang duduk di sofa di depan tv.

"boo" yunho mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah kanan istrinya itu lalu tangannya sudah terulur untuk merangkul pinggang sang istri. Jaejoong pun langsung memeluk dengan kepalanya yang di sandarkan di dada bidang suaminya itu.

Untuk beberapa saat tak ada yang mau memulai perbincangan. jaejoong sedikit tersentak saat sebuah tangan mengelus permukaan pipinya yang putih mulus tanpa cacat itu.

"yun...?"

"boo... kau sangat cantik hari ini" masih mengelus pipi jaejoong.

"berarti kemarin aku tidak cantik?" jawab jaejoong pura-pura sebal.

Yunho tersenyum mendengar perkataan istrinya itu. "di mataku setiap hari kau sangat cantik boo.."

Jaejoong segera menundukkan kepalanya. Berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang entah sekarang pasti sudah sangat memerah. Jaejong mengusap pelan perutnya seakan ingin memberi tahukan sang aegya kalau saat ini dia sedang senang.

Melihat jaejoong mengusap perutnya. Yunho juga ikut mengusap sang aegya mereka yang akan segera lahir.

"bagaimana uri baby hari ini boo"

"baby hari ini sangat aktif yunnie..hari ini dia juga sangat merindukan appanya"

"jinja? Yang rindu baby atau ommanya?"

BLUSS.

Wajah jaejoong seketika memerah mendengarnya. Jaejoong cepat cepat memalingkan wajahnya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang mungkin sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

Yunho yang melihatnya tertawa kecil karena berhasil menggoda sang istri. Melihat jaejoong yang masih sibuk dengan acara blushing rianya , yunho memilih mengajak calon anaknya yang sebentar lagi akan lahir

"baby.. appa sangat menyayangimu. Appa sudah tidak sabar menunggumu lahir. Kalau baby lahir appa akan memberimu nama hyuno.. jung hyuno. Otte? Baby suka? Baby harus lahir dengan sehat ne? Baby harus bisa jadi jagoan seperti appa supaya bisa melindungi umma. jika appa tidak bisa melindungi umma lagi, baby harus mengantikan appa menjaga umma. Yakso? " di saat yunho sedang mengajak anak mereka berbicara, jaejoong hanya jadi pendengar setia saja sambil terus memandangi wajah sang suami.

Setelah mengajak sang anak anak berbicara. Yunho mengecup pelan perut jaejoong.

"yun.."

"Otto? Kau suka dengan namanya? aku memberinya nama hyuno agar aku ingin kau selalu mengingatku saat memanggil anak kita..."

"Uhm.. aku suka yun.. nama yang bagus" jawab jaejoong sambil tersenyum riang.

"gomawo boojae. Saranghae" yunho tersenyung lalu membalas memeluk jaejoong.

"untuk?"

"untuk semuanya. Kau mau menjadi istriku. Berada di sisiku terlebih sebentar lagi yunho junior akan lahir. Ini membuat hidupku akan sangat sempurna. Aku sangat beruntung"

"joongie juga.. joongie sangat beruntung memiliki kalian"

"ahh... aku tidak mau ini cepat berakhir boo~"

Jaejoong lebih mengeratkan pelukannya. Hatinya mengatakan kalau dia tidak mau yunho menyudahi pelukannya. Dia masih ingin seperti ini. Dalam kehangatan pelukan dada bidang yang rasanya lebih nyaman dari pada biasanya.

oOo

_keesokan harinya_

sinar matahari menembus pengelihatan seorang yeoja yang baru saja membuka matanya setelah terbangun dari tidurnya. ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sebentar untuk membiasakan matanya.

"morning boojae" sapa yunho.

"yun.. kau sudah bangun?"

".. atau lebih tepatnya semalam aku tidak tidur."

"MWO!. Kenapa kau tidak tidur yun? Apa yang kau lakukan semalam?"

"aku hanya melihatmu tidur semalaman. Kau tau boojae, kau sangat manis saat tertidur."

"untuk apa kau melihatku tidur yun?"

"ummm... entahlah.. semalam aku ingin sekali memandangmu lebih lama. Aku mandi dulu jae."

CUP.

"saranghae boojae"

"nado saranghae yun"

yunho mencium sekilas bibir jaejoong sebelum beranjak dari kasur mereka dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

oOo

hari sudah beranjak siang. Dan jaejoong sekarang sedang sendirian di apartemen mereka. Untuk menghilangkan kebosaanan jaejoong memilih untuk menonton tv.

TINGTONG. terdengar bunyi bel. Jaejoong dengan segera berjalan ke pintu.

"umma? Appa? Ada apa kalian ke sini? Kenapa tidak memberitahu kami dulu kalau mau ke sini?"

"memangnya tidak boleh kalau kami ke sini. umma sangat rindu pada kalian berdua."

"ne.. tentu saja umma boleh kesini. Silahkan masuk umma appa."sambil memberi jalan agar kedua mertuanya itu bisa masuk

Setelah mempersilahkan appa dan umma jung masuk dan membawakan mereka minum. umma jung segera mengatakan maksud kedatangan mereka.

"joongie.. kapan kau akan melahirkan?"

"umm... kata dokter kira-kira 1 minggu lagi umma. Wae?"

"ani. Umma hanya berencana untuk tinggal di sini sebentar untuk menjagamu sampai melahirkan. Umma takut kau kenapa-kenapa jae saat yunho tidak ada. Boleh kan?"

Jaejongpun langsung menganggukan kepalannya antusias"ne umma. Tentu saja. joongie sangat senang umma tinggal di sini."

oOo

Malam harinya appa Jung masih berada di apartemen milik yunjae. Ia kan pulang saat selesai makan malam. Ia ingin sekalian makan malam dengan anak dan menantunya itu.

di dalam kamar kini jaejoong seperti tengah menahan sakit di perutnya. Saat pertamakali merasakan sakit jae menganggap mungkin hanya kontraksi ringan seperti biasannya. Tapi kenapa lama-kelamaan semakin sakit.

"uugh... appo~... apa ini sudah waktunya? Tapi kata dokter masih 1 minggu lagi.". jaejoong masih berpikiran positif. Mungkin saja sebentar lagi sakitnnya hilang. Tapi..

"AKH UMMA ! SAKIT !"

Mendengar suara teriakan jaejoong dari dalam kamar. Umma & appa jung segera ke kamar untuk memastikan keadaan sang menantu.

"JOONGIE ! kenapa sayang? Apa sudah waktunya?"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk lemah. Keringattnya sudah bercucuran di tubuhnya..

"yeobo ! cepat siapkan mobil. Kita harus ke rumah sakit!"

Umma jung memapah jaejong sementar appa jung sedang bersiap keluar untuk menyiapkan mobil. Tapi tiba-tiba bel berbunyi. appa jung lalu menuju ke pintu.

Appa jung mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat dua orang yang berpakaian polisi berdiri di depan pintu.

"mian tuan kami menggangu. Saya dari petugas kepolisian. Apakah benar ini rumah tuan jung yunho? "

"ne. ini benar rumahnya. Dan saya appanya? Ada apa dengan anak saya?"

"tadi sore anak anda mengalami kecelakaan dan sekarang berada di rumah sakit"

"MWO !" Kompak appa & umma jung serta sedang memapah jaejoong terkejut mendengar berita yang mereka dengar. Terutama jaejoong. Dia tidak menyangka yunho akan mengalami hal ini di saat anak mereka akan lahir. Seketika badan jaejoong sangat lemas dan hampir saja jatuh tapi untungnya umma jung masih sigap.

"hiks...hiks...umma... yunho..." airmata jaejoong langsung tumpah saat itu juga

"jae... tenanglah... yunho akan baik baik saja..kita kerumah sakit sekarang.. kau akan melahirkan. Biar appa yang mengurus yunho ne?"

Dan akhirnya mereka semua berangkat ke rumah sakit tempat dimana yunho berada. Mereka sengaja jaejong melahirkan di rumah sakit yang sama agar bisa menjaga ke dua anak mereka. Umma jung menemani jaejoong ke tempat persalinan sementara appa Jung ke tempat yunho yaitu ruang operasi karena luka yang di alami yunho sangat parah.

"umma...akh.. joongie ingin melihat yunho.. joongie tidak bisa tenang sebelum ..akh..melihat sendiri keadaan yunho"

"tenanglah jae. Ada appa yang menemani yunho. Appa pasti akan membawa kabar baik untuk kita. Sekarang kau harus pikirkan anak kalian. Kau harus berjuang untuk melahirkannya. Di sana pasti yunho juga sedang berjuang untuk bertahan karena dia tau sebentar lagi anaknya akan lahir?"

"ne umma..akh.. joongie akan.. berjuang untuk yunho dan ...akh...anak kita." Mrs jung tersenyum lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya lalu para suster membawa jaejong ke dalam ruang persalinan.

Beberapa jam kemudian di tempat yang berbeda umma & appa jung menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas kedua anak mereka. Di satu sisi mereka sangat sedih dengan apa yang terjadi. Tapi Di satu sisi. Mereka bahagia karena cucu mereka sebentar lagi akan lahir.

"dok.. detak jantung pasien melemah"

"apa? Kenapa bisa terjadi? Cepat siapkan alat kejut jantung(mian g tw namanya)."

"ne"

"ayo nyonya dorong terus ! bayinya sudah terlihat!"

"ngggh...nngghh...akhh.. hiks..hiks.. yunho~.."

"iya begitu nyonya. Terus!"

Dokter menempelkan alat itu di dada yunho. Tentu saja badan yunho reflek terangkat.

"dok tidak ada perubahan"

"coba dengan daya yang lebih tinggi"

Dokter itu mengulang hal yang sama kepada yunho

"bagaimana?"

"dok pasien..."

"ayo nyonya sedikit lagi!"

"eennnngggghh...AKH ! YUNHO!"

OEK OEK

TIT...TIT...TIIIIIIIIIT...

"dok..."

"..."

"selamat nyonya anak anda tampan sekali"

jaejoong tersenyum bahagia setelah ia melihat anaknya sebentar dan sekilas ia melihat bayangan yunho tersenyum kepadanya dan mengucapakan "gomawo boojae, saranghae" sebelum akhirnya jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan.

oOo

OEK OEK

Suara tangis yangberasal dari seorang bayi yang baru beberapa jam lahir ke dunia itu mengusik tidur seorang yeoja cantik. Perlahan tangan yeoja tersebut bergerak di susul matanya yang terbuka perlahan membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya yang indah.

Jaejoong mendengar suara bayi di dekatnya. Dengan reflek ia menoleh ke sumber suara. Di lihatnya umma jung sedang menggendong sebuah buntalan yang ia yakin itu pasti anaknya.

"umma..."

"joongie...kau sudah sadar. ini. Ini anak kalian .. dia sangat tampan". Umma jung segera menyerahkan bayi itu untuk di gendong oleh jaejoong.

Dengan semangat jaejoong langsung mendudukan dirinya dengan di bantu umma jung. dengan denyum yang mengembang jaejoong menerima bayinya dari gendongan sang umma. Ia sangat takjub dengan ciptaan tuhan yang telah di titipkan kepadannya ini. Anaknya sangat tampan hampir semua yang ada pada hyuno mirip dengan sang ayah. Jaejong dengan sayang mencium kening sang buah hati

Umma jung tersenyum miris melihat moment antara ibu dan anak ini.

"annyeong hyuno... ini umma.. hyuno tampan seperti appa ne?"

"hyuno?"

"ne umma. Itu nama yang diberikan yunho kemarin. Itu nama yang bagus kan?"

"ne.. nama itu sangat cocok untuk anak kalian" umma jung berusaha memperlihatkan senyumnya.

Tak beberapa lama jaejoong merasa ada yang kurang di sini. Dan benar. Dia belum melihat suaminya semenjak dia bangun tadi. Pikiran negatif langsung telintas di otaknya. Apalagi setelah ia teringat kabar yunho sebelumia melahirkan.

"umma...yunho... bagaimana keadaannya?dia baik-baik saja kan?"

Umma jung tidak menjawab pertanyaan jaejoong tapi malah menundukan kepalanya. Ia tidak ingin jaejoong tahu kalau dia berusaha untuk menahan tangisnya. Akirnya tanpa bisa menahan lagi air mata beserta isakkan pun keluar..

"umma... hiks..katakan kalau yunho baik-baik saja umma.. kumohon..." isakkan mulai terdengar dari bibir jaejoong. Tidak. Dia belum siap mendengar kabar buruk. Hari yang selalu ia tunggu semenjak mengetahui dirinya hamil seharusnya menjadi hari paling membahagiakannya. Bukan dengan berita buruk seperti ini. Apalagi ini tentang suaminnya sendiri.

"mianhae joongie. Kau harus mengikhlaskannya joongie.."

"aniyo. Itu tidak mungkin.. hiks ..yunho tidak mungkin meninggalkan kami. Yunho sangat menanti-nantikan hari ini. Kenapa dia sekarang harus pergi umma.. itu tidak mungkin.. ..yunho..."

oOo

OEK! OEK!

Sebuah suara tangisan yang cukup keras dari seorang bayi berumur 8 bulan terdengar dari dalam sebuah. Lebih tepatnya rumah jung yunho yang selama 8 bulan belakangan ini pula hanya di tempati oleh sang istri dan anak mereka tanpa adanya sang kepala keluarga. memang setelah saat itu jaejoong memilih untuk tetap tinggal di apartemen Umma jung untuk tinggal di rumahnya pun di tolak.

OEK!OEK ! OEK!

Tampaknya dengan suara tangisan yang keras karena mungkin sang anak kehausan di tengah malami belum bisa membangunkan sang umma yang masih terlelap karena seharian ini ia menjaga sang anak.

Sesosok namja tampan yang tak lain adalah yunho terlihat berjalan mendekati ranjang sang anak.

"eoh? Hyuno kenapa nangis? "

OEK! OEK!

"cup cup cup uljima ne? hyuno lapar ya? Tapi umma belum bangun. Hyuno sini appa gendong"

Sang appa menggendong sang anak sambil mengayunkan badan dan sesekali menepuk punggung sang anak bermaksud untuk menenangkannya.

Merasa ada yang menggendong dan mengajaknya bicara, sedikit demi sedikin hyuno pun menghetikan tangisannya. Dengan mengerjapkan mata lucu, hyuno memandang sang appa dengan tatapan bingung.

"ppa..xixixi"

"ne sayang..uhm? anak appa tertawa ne? Dengan gemas yunho menciumi perut sang anak karena bajunya terbuka membuat sang anak kegelian dan akhirnya tertawa.

"ppa...mma.."

"hyuno.. harus jaga umma ne? Apap tidak bisa menjaga umma lagi. Jadi hyuno gantikan appa menjaga umma. Ne?" yunho mengajak berbicara anaknya yang ada di pangkuannya walaupun sang anak pasti tidak mengerti.

CUP

"appa sangat mencintai kalian. Saranghae"

Hyuno yang melihat dengan appa yang appa nya lakukan padanya hanya memandang polos sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lucu sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa.

"xixixi~ ppa..nge"

END

12032014

Gimana? Bagus ga?

Review piliss ^_^ . review sepuluh aja bakal lanjut buat ff laen lagi. Kekek !:p

Kalo ga layak bakal di hapus.


End file.
